There love that never existed
by Silver Elixir wolf moon
Summary: A device making Adrien lose his power, but gain a lover. Which is none other than the cocky, silly, but romantic, Chat Noir. But what if Hawk Moth see's this as a chance to destroy Chat Noir… forever! And what if he didn't do it alone? Chat Noir x Adrien
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I honestly don't know how Plagg is going to be apart of this story so just exclude him throughout the entire story. Sorry if you guys wanted him in the story.**

 **Pairing: Chat Noir x Adrien**

 **Discaliamer: Never ever did own the series, Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir! So plz give credit to original owners!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

Hawk Moth had made a new device that he had been dying to use on one of his enemies, Ladybug or Chat Noir. It wasn't really his style to create devices but he had one day felt inspired to build something and it turned out quite well. The device job was to split the person into two. Like a duplicate. But it wasn't exactly like that.

He had found a way where the duplicate was his enemy, having its own emotions and feelings, like it were a real human being, and the his original enemy was the real person that was behind the mask. Basically only used on people who had powers and secret identities.

Hawk Moth felt proud of himself for creating such a wonderful device, and couldn't wait to use it. He planned it out perfectly, thinking on who he should use it on and he decided to use it on Chat Noir. He was originally gonna use it on Ladybug, but he thought she would find a way to put herself back to normal.

He smiled viciously as his plan was going smoothly so far. Ladybug was distracted by his minions and Chat Noir, was following behind him. _Let's see who you really are Chat Noir!_ As planned he was cornered and the cocky Chat Noir said "Nya… looks like I've got you now bug."

Hawk Moth ignored the comment and said "Are you sure that I'm the one that's cornered?" An evil laughter came from him and walls began to come down trapping the two of them in there. Though, again this was apart of his plan. Chat Noir growled and said "What are you up to?"

"You'll see my dear boy. You'll see." The room suddenly became dark and there were strange noises occurring. Chat Noir used his night vision to see what was happening but he could not depict what was going on.

The lights came back on, only they were all green. Hawk Moth still wore that evil smile, his beautifully designed device in his right hand pointing at Chat Noir. "Let's see who you truly are behind that mask."

Chat Noir raised a brow, but before he could do anything, Hawk Moth had clicked the button and a bright electric blue shot out of the device hitting Chat Noir. Chat Noir shocked, only flinched a little. He felt strange, something eating away at him and it felt, painful.

His head started to hurt and everything seemed to be shaking. Both his hands clutched his head and he let out a scream. Hawk Moth watched in amusement, liking that he had finally won at least one battle. Hawk Moth loved how his enemy was shrieking in pain and falling onto his knees like an obedient dog or cat.

Chat Noir fell flat to the ground, his body unmoving. Hawk Moth watched patiently if anything happened. The light flickered on, off, on, off. Finally the results came through and Hawk Moth widened his eyes. _My… my son Adrien? Well… this will be interesting._

Adrien got to his knees rubbing his forehead. He blinked twice before he realized he wasn't in his suit. He checked his finger for his ring but it wasn't there. "What a great discovery!" He heard Hawk Moth say.

Adrien gave a glare and said "What did you do to me!" The man only chuckled, before a ray shot through Adrien. Adrien flew back and hit the wall. He grunted in pain, looking at his enemy. He wanted to strike back but his body wouldn't move.

It would be of no use either way as well, seeing that he couldn't fight back without his powers. He felt helpless and useless. In the state he was in he, was probably vulnerable now. He pushed those thoughts aside and got up, ignoring the throbbing pain. He wasn't gonna give up that easily.

He ran towards the man only to get hit once more. He fell to the ground on his back, his vision beginning to go. His head spinning. But he didn't let that stop him.

He got up holding his left injured arm. As he was ready to charge once more, another person jumped in and sweep Adrien up off his feet flying them out the room. Adrien didn't know who it was. All he could remember was that his savior had green glowing eyes before he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Adrien fluttered his eyes open and slowly rose up, only to cringe in agony of how much his body was in pain. He was back in his room, his shirt was off, and a few bandages covered around an open wound that was caused by the ray from the fight. He looked out his window and saw that it was nightfall.

It hit him like a ton of breaks when he remembered that his ring was no longer on his finger, and that his Chat Noir powers were gone. He wanted to jump out of bed and go look for it but his body wouldn't allow him to. "Silly boy. Don't you know you should have a proper rest before getting back up on your feet?"

A shiver went down Adrien's spine and he sat frozen in the position he was in. He was afraid to look back at who it was that had said those words, but felt strange that the voice sounded alike to his. Curiosity rising he looked the other way and his eyes widened in shock.

"How- what…." Chat Noir chuckled and walked over to Adrien, sitting beside the boy on the bed. "I don't understand either, but I think after Hawk Moth hit us with his device we split into two different people. If you understand what I mean."

Adrien was shocked and confused. It was to much to take in. "Are you feeling ok?" Adrien didn't reply, only nodded. "Good then. You should stay in bed for a few days. Get plenty of rest as well. I should get going now." Chat Noir said but stopped in his tracks and turned around on his heels saying

"Wait. I have to change your bandages first." Adrien watched as Chat Noir pulled out the first aid kit. He walked over to Adrien and once again sat on the bed.

"Come here." Adrien obediently did what he said and moved closer to the other. It still felt strange for Adrien to see Chat Noir, his powers, have its own body. Adrien flinched a bit at the others touch and gasp at the sudden coldness when the bandages revealed his wound.

Chat Noir opened the aid kit and pulled out the bandage. He delicately peeled it apart and started wrapping it around Adrien's wound. For some reason Adrien felt embarrassed, his heart oddly speeding up. His cheeks became a rosy red and he looked away. "Adrien. Your hearts beating fast. Are you ok?"

Adrien tensed up a bit when he heard his name be called out by Chat Noir. He swallowed and caught onto Chat Noir's gaze. They stayed like that for a while but Adrien broke it and said "I'm... I'm fine."

Swearing to himself that his face was probably red as a tomato. The room was silent until Adrien heard shuffling from behind him. He turned around and saw Chat Noir getting up off the bed and placing the kit back in its spot. He turned back towards Adrien's bed and said

"Get rest. I'll take my leave." Adrien reached out to Chat Noir and caught his right arm saying "Could… could you stay with me 'til I fall asleep?" Chat Noir looked over his shoulder and thought about what the boy said. Finally he decided to stay by the boys side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Chat Noir let out a yawn and turned on his side. He blinked a few times before he realized that his face was inches away from Adrien's. That was right, he had fallen asleep next to the boy and forgotten to go on patrol with Ladybug last night. He stared at the boy and thought how cute he looked when he was asleep.

The vulnerability look in the boy's face made Chat Noir feel as if Adrien needed his protection. He could not resist and moved his head closer to the boys face, his tongue coming out and he licked the boy's cheek like a normal cat would do to wake his owner.

When he backed away he saw green eyes staring at him and a red face. Adrien was woken up by a strange warmth on his cheek and when he opened his eyes, a blushed formed on. He caught the gaze of the other and quickly averted his eyes not wanting the same thing to happen like last night.

"Well… uh… I should get going. Ladybug might... well… yeah. Stay and get rest." Chat Noir stuttered, getting out of the bed. "Wait!" Adrien whimpered. Chat Noir looked the boys way. "Please... Please don't leave me here alone." Chat Noir confused said "You got Gorilla and Nathalie. Besides I stayed by your side the entire night." Adrien's head hung low and he muttered "I don't wanna stay with them."

Adrien had been locked up in his home for years and if he stayed in here all over again, even if for a week or so forth he'd feel like he'd go insane before the end of the week. He felt trapped in a world that was fake and full of lies, something he could not bare to go through again.

Felt imprisoned in his home. Something so fragile that it was not able to leave a person's sight. When he was allowed to leave his home and go to school, he felt like he was set free, like a butterfly out of a cage. "Please." He whispered. Tears slowly forming in the corner of his eyes.

Chat Noir felt bad for leaving such a human being that looked so fragile it could break at any moment, alone. "Ok. I'll stay." Adrien rubbed the tears that fell from his eyes, a smile slowly forming, and carefully got out of bed. But because of his injury he cringed and almost fell over, until Chat Noir rushed over and caught him in his arms.

"Woah! What are you doing? Didn't I say to stay in bed?" Adrien blushed but cooled down and said "I… I don't wanna be here. I wanna go to school."

"In the condition you're in? I don't think so." Adrien looked at Chat Noir, pleading like a begging dog. Chat Noir bit his lower lip, _man… ain't that one sweet face,_ he thought, and said, "Fine."

He helped the boy get back on his feet, as they did so though, Chat Noir lost his balance and the both fell to the ground. For a moment both of them were disoriented. The world seemingly have paused for this one moment. They gazed into each other's eyes, baffled on what to do in their current situation.

 _Why do I feel strange?_ Adrien thought. His heart was racing and his cheeks began to turn red. _What do I do, what do I do?_ The moment ended when the door to Adrien's room, opened.

Quickly Adrien pulled himself together and got onto his bed shushing Chat Noir by kicking him who responded with a hiss. He stretched his arms upward so it looked like he just woke up. "Young master, it's time to get up." A lady voice said. "Uh… yeah I know. I'll be out in a sec."

"Alright. Take your time then." The door clicked shut and Adrien sighed in relief. "Next time warn me!" Chat Noir hissed once more. "S- sorry."

 **(Time skip! Brought to you by lovely doves and Adrien's feelings)**

"Hey! Hey! Are you listening!?" Adrien snapped out of his daze and saw his friend Nino in front of him. "Er… what up?"

"I should be asking you that." Nino said letting out a sigh. "You been acting funny ever since you entered class." Alya said. Adrien had been acting strange. His thoughts were wandering back to this morning. The moment that he looked into the other's eyes he felt like they were really two different people.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know his foreign self. The other him who wasn't… well really him. _Ring, ring,_ _ring. Ring, ring, ring._ "Adrien!" He snapped out of his daze once more and looked at his friends, giving the expression of _what?_ "Your phone." _Ring, ring-_ "Yes?" Adrien said.

He listen to what Nathalie was saying and near the end he widened his eyes in shock. "They want to take photos of you with your shirt off."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 _Oh this is not good. Not good at all._ Adrien couldn't take his shirt off. It would reveal the bandages on his body, and he would have to do a lot of explaining. "Why do you look so frantic?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Chat Noir. He turned away and felt a blush forming. "Uh… I-it's because I'm doing a photoshoot with my shirt off."

"And what's wrong with that?" Adrien rubbed his temples and turned to face Chat Noir saying "The bandages! There gonna see it, and I'll have to do some expla-" The door creaked open and Adrien straighten up, while Chat Noir ran off to hide. "Adrien. Who were you talking to?" Nathalie asked. "Uhh… no one. I was uhh… talking to… myself?"

Nathalie looked the boy up and down then said "Well anyways, they want you in five minutes. Please get ready." Adrien nodded his head in response and sighed once his superior left. _Five minutes?!_ He couldn't run away, if he did that, that might not have send a good image on him and he could not think of any other option left to do.

 _Oh well. I'm dead._ It felt forever, but his five minutes of trying to think of a way out, was up. He was already been given make up earlier and he changed into the pants he was suppose to wear as well. All that was left was to take his shirt off.

He swallowed hard and took it off. He put a robe over himself. They wouldn't mind letting him wear this until he was to take it off right? A knock came from the door and he opened it. A lady with glasses and a clip board came to escort him to the main shooting area and once he got there he saw the lady of the photo shooting.

"Ahh... aren't you quite the handsome fellow." She said, a warm smile following. He smiled in return. "Such beauty should not go to waste. Now just stand over there and when you're ready, take off the robe." He nodded his head but felt nervous.

He had to do what he was told unless he wanted his career to go down the drain. Chat Noir watched from afar thinking that maybe it was a bad idea after all for Adrien to take the shoot now.

Adrien's back was against the others and he could feel the eyes of the others burning into him, making him even more nervous then before. He hesitated but slowly, he let the robe slid down his body, revealing his slender pale shoulders and a part of the bandages, then slowly the rest.

Chat Noir watch in complete utterly awe. Feeling his lower regions thirst for a feeling. Adrien had done it in such a way that it looked like he was trying to seduce someone.

He licked his lips looking at how nice the boy's body looked. Yes, he did see the boy's body before but he did not think it was that alluring and sexy till now.

Gasps could be heard and Adrien knew that he was dead. He bit his lip and turned the other way waiting for a scolding by Nathalie. "A-Adrien! What… what is th-" Nathalie said before being interrupted by the photo director "I love it! This has given me a new idea! What do the Japanese call it… a Yan… Yan…"

"Yandere ma'am."

"Yes! I love it! Will call it Yandere; bondage of bandages! Now help him get back into the dressing room! We have a lot of work to do people! Chop! Chop!"

 **(Time skip! By heartless fools and bloody love)**

The photo shoot had turned out very well in the end and after all of it, Adrien went back to his room listening to Nathalie all the way

"Though it turned out well, you young man still have some explaining to do! And what about your father!? What will he say about this?! I could get fired you know? Well, anyways get your things. We're gonna leave soon. Ok. Then you tell me about the bandages!" Adrien let out a sigh and closed the door behind him.

He wanted to disappear right now and waited til it all blew over. _Crash!_ He jumped up and turned around, his guard up. He sigh in relief when he saw that it was just Chat Noir. "Oh. You frightened me for a… " his voiced trailed off as he saw the other form a smirk. "Uhh… did… did you want something?" A nervous Adrien asked.

Chat Noir did not reply, only walked closer to the boy and cornering him. Fear took over Adrien's body, making him frozen in place. "Chat Noi-" He was interrupted when Chat Noir smashed his lips against his, causing Adrien utter shock. For a minute he wanted to resist, but soon found it quite comforting and melted into it, unconsciously wrapping his arms around the other.

Chat Noir grind his erection against Adrien's, making the boy gasp and breaking their kiss. "Ah! Cha- ah! Wait!" Chat Noir only grinned and rubbed faster. _Knock, knock, knock._ "Adrien! Is everything alright?!" Adrien snapped back to reality and shoved Chat Noir off of him replying back as normal as he could "Yea… yeah. I'm fine. I'll… I'll come out in a sec."

* * *

"Ah… such a strange sight but quite interesting." Hawk Moth said, a smirk forming. "This could turn out real good."

* * *

 **AN: I obviously hate that love scene I wrote. But I'm still working on it. Anyways there were drawings I drew of Adrien with the bandages and all but I forgot how to post pictures on fanfic so idk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Days passed since there little incident, at least, that was what Adrien wanted to think of it, and since then Chat Noir avoided him, leaving the blonde all alone. He thought he could deal with not having Chat Noir around, but he soon found himself going slightly insane.

He missed how he had a pair of eyes watching him everywhere he went. He started to become very cautious of everything as well. Without his powers, Adrien couldn't act his alter ego side.

He wasn't able to do what he liked and felt all over again trapped. Felt frustrated but had no idea how to deal with it, since his Chat Noir powers allowed him to do anything to get rid of his stress. His friends notice his odd behavior and tried there best to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to have gotten through to Adrien.

Adrien absentmindedly stared out the window, the teacher blabbering on and on about something he did not know, and wouldn't even bothering about caring about it either. The sky was gray and looked as if it was about to cry, making him feel the same way. He wanted to leave his body and go else where. He wanted to curl up into a ball and stay in a dark corner where no one could find him.

He couldn't even bring himself to plaster a fake smile or a fake laugh. All he felt was lifeless and hollow. Feelings for Chat Noir messing up his mind. He just wanted to close his eyes and let it all go. Let himself go. Be free like he once was before Chat Noir had kissed him, before they were split into two. He let out a heavy sigh and buried his head in his arms, blocking the surrounding noises out and drifting off into a endless, wishing it were an endless, sleep.

* * *

 _Adrien found himself sitting in a chair. A table in front of him where his hands laid and rest. A lamp hanging above where no ceiling existed. Everywhere else he looked was only darkness. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. All he knew was that he was here for a reason which he could not figure out yet why._

 _The eerie silence that hung above was broken when sudden sounds of footsteps echo the empty dark place and finally a figured appeared. Himself. He rose his brows in confusion but decided not to question. He watched as the other sat down across from him and folded his hands as if he were to interrogate, himself._

 _The other had a suspicious looking smirk but had Adrien notice, not really. They sat there staring at each other for a minute then his other self broke the silence. His other self's voice sounding a bit, off. "What's with the long face?" Adrien confused once more said "I… I don't know what you mean."_

 _The other only chuckled, darkly, and picked up a mirror which seemed to come out of nowhere and faced it towards Adrien to let him see himself. In the mirror it showed him crying and crying. No one by his side or there to comfort him._

 _Adrien looked away from the mirror and bit his lower lip. The mirror revealed the truth, and yes, deep down inside, Adrien was crying, was searching for someone to comfort him but nobody was there. Again he heard the other chuckle and he felt frustrated and yelled "What do you want!"_

 _"You mean... what do you want?" That surprised Adrien for a moment and he questioned himself. What did his other self meant by that? A pair of hands touched him by the shoulders and he jolted up and looked who it was. Himself. His other self leaned into his ears and whispered "You know what you want. You want to be free. You want to live in a world where you have total control. You want…_ _ **power.**_ _"_

 _The last word sent strange chills down Adrien's spine, but he could not deny that truth. The hands left his shoulders and the chair he sat in disappeared sending him falling into the nothingness that laid below until a hand caught him and helped him back onto his feet._

 _"You want to be loved. You want to have nothing holding you back. You want to_ _ **belong**_ _… But most of all, you want to never feel lonely." For a moment those words touched him but soon he realized that this was all a trap. He covered his ears and ran as far as he could from the voice. From, himself._

 _Those words were lies, he was loved. He had friends, family. He had no one holding him back. He tripped over something and fell face plant. Then got onto his knees but that was all he could do for his arms were restrained by some invisible chain. "You don't want to be seen as weak. You don't want to be seen useless. You don't want to be… a_ _ **burden.**_ _"_

 _Adrien let out a scream and pulled harder on his restrained arms. He gave in after a few more tries and felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He wanted somebody to save him from his nightmare. Help him escape this dark lie. And as he thought for a savior, Chat Noir came to mind._

 _Chat Noir seemed to care for him. He watched over him wherever he went before there incident. He cried out for Chat Noir, screaming and felt encouraged again to struggle from the chains. He knew Chat Noir would be by his side. Finally as if Chat Noir heard his cries, a bright light blinded him and he knew he was set free._

* * *

"Adrien! Adrien!" Adrien recognized that voice and slowly let his eyes open. A small smile formed on his lips as he saw Chat Noir looking down on him with a worried look. Adrien could not keep his energy inside him contained, and reached out for Chat Noir, embracing him and holding him close. Never wanting to let go of Chat Noir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Chat Noir spent some time away from Adrien as he tried to find a way to sort out his feelings. From when he saved the boy from the night of Hawk Moth attacking them, strange feelings formed when helping the injured boy. He couldn't even leave the boys side for when he had finished caring for him, the boy was covered in sweat.

Vulnerability and troubled look on his face. Unconsciously holding tightly onto Chat Noir's hand, as if he didn't want to be left alone. The boy even muttered words while he was unconscious, saying that he felt scared, someone to be by his side, to never be alone and be loved by someone.

They were said in such a hurt voice that Chat Noir just could not let go of the young lad and stayed until he finally woke up. He was glad to do so anyways and during his time of watching Adrien, his strange feelings only seemed to grow and before he realized it, he fell for the boy in such a little amount of time.

It was silly, like a girl crushing on a guy at first sight, but to Chat Noir there was just something different about his feelings for Adrien and he couldn't shake it off. This was something special and he couldn't let the opportunity go to waste. When the boy finally woke up he felt glad that he was okay.

Sleeping with the boy and accidentally not meaning to fall on the ground with him, as well was wonderful. He even watched Adrien everywhere he went to make sure he wasn't harmed.

But what he did at the photo shoot he wouldn't allow himself to ever forgive himself of that. He didn't know what came over him. A wave a lust perhaps. But it left staining him permanently.

Not knowing how he was going to act around Adrien the next day. "You okay?" Ladybug asked. It was a crispy cool night. The moon shining brightly revealing a beautiful Paris. The two stood on a building where they looked out for trouble. He looked over at her and said "I… I'm not sure."

"What is it? You can tell me."

"I don't know." Ladybug came over to Chat Noir and placed a hand on his shoulder saying "Whatever it is I know you won't be able to solve it on your own. You can trust me. So tell me."

Chat Noir thought about it but then sighed and said "Well… I've developed feelings for a certain someone… but then I went and screwed it up. Now I don't know how to face them. I didn't even tell them I loved them." Ladybug stood there, silent for a moment. Searching for the right words to say.

"Take your time on thinking how you want to do this, then, go over to them and apologize and tell them how you feel for them." Chat Noir thought about what she said.

He then gave a quick kiss on her cheek and said a thank you, before running off into the night. Ladybug held her right arm, the wind softly blowing her hair and the look of happiness but sadness at the same time, as she watch her crush run off to confess to someone who was not her.

* * *

Chat Noir took to heart what Ladybug said and was going to tell Adrien everything. He would tell him when he was over with school. His ears picked up noises that concerned him and he hurriedly caught up to the voices. Adrien was lying on his desk, sweat all over him and he seemingly breathing heavily.

Chat Noir watched worriedly as they picked the boy up and sent him to the nurse's office, gently laying him down. The nurse had called for Nathalie and Gorrilla to come pick him up then left the room. There, Chat Noir snuck in and held onto Adrien's hands. _Please… please wake up._ He thought.

Hours went by, Nathalie and Gorrilla came to pick Adrien up. He was placed on his bed, the sweat wiped off from his body and Chat Noir, when he saw the others leave, came in and stayed by the boys side. Another few hours passed and when he heard Adrien calling out for his name his heart lifted from worry and he jumped up to his feet calling out for the boy to wake up. Once he had woken up he was wrapped in a warm embrace by the other who he himself responded back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

After the confession Adrien could not help but wonder what their first date would be like. "Adrien! You're spacing out on us again!" He heard his friends cries but ignored them for he was lost in his own little world. "Ahh… forget it! Let's just never get him out of whatever trance he's in."

The group shrugged and walked out the classroom leaving the boy be. A kiss on the cheek had awoken Adrien from his fantasies and he turned the direction he received the kiss from. Marinette stood there a slight blush on her cheeks, her hands behind her back, waiting patiently for the other to respond.

Adrien felt a slight blush form on his cheeks too and quickly hid it, then said "Uh… Marinette? What… what is it?" She looked up and said with confidence "Adrien. I… I love you." He did not know how to respond to that. Yes he did had feelings for her when they first meet but he had fallen for Chat Noir and was not gonna let him go.

He got out his seat and walked over to her, embracing her then said "Marinette. I don't know how to say this but… I have someone else I love. I'm sorry." Marinette stood there. Staying still.

Her heart completely shattered but she had a feeling that this was gonna happen. Adrien held her for a bit longer before he let her go, giving her a kiss on the forehead then left the room. All that filled the room was quiet tears of a broken heart.

* * *

Adrien paced back and forth in his room still concerned on how he was gonna spend time with Chat Noir. He really yearned to see the other and stay with him but his school was in his way and Chat Noir had villains to deal with which sucked. Thinking too much had drained Adrien's little energy he had left and laid down on his bed. "Ugh!"

"What's with the cute sound?" Adrien widened his eyes and bolted up into a sitting position seeing his lover near the window. He smiled and ran to him giving him a tight hug. "I'm just concerned on how little nowadays that I get to see you." Chat Noir pinched the others cheek and said

"Don't worry. Besides I came here for a reason." He lifted Adrien into a bridal style hold and jumped out the window. Adrien held back a scream that threatened to come out as the both jumped roof top to roof top. "It's been so long since I've been out here at night." Adrien said, burying his head into the other's chest. Chat Noir only chuckled. "Tell me. Where are we going?"

Adrien said his head still buried in Chat Noir's chest. "You'll see." Chat Noir felt the warmth of the other who had held him tightly as they were getting closer to where he wanted to go with his lover. He could not help but smile on how cute Adrien looked when his head hid in his chest.

"Hey. We're here." Adrien lifted his head and let out a gasp. He let go of Chat Noir and let his feet touch the ground. "Wow. It's so beautiful!" They were at the very tippy top of the Eiffel tower looking down at the beautiful city of Paris. The lights lit the night up, bringing forth a magnificent sight.

It formed a pretty patterned, and it seemed like a reflection of the stars above. Adrien looked over at Chat Noir, reaching out for his lovers hand.

Chat Noir smiled, seeing that the love of his life was able to smile again. They got closer til their shoulders touched. Chat Noir let his hand grip around Adrien's waist pulling him in and they stayed like that for awhile, in each other's warmth. "Thank you. Thank you for taking me here."

"Anything for you Adrien." Adrien nuzzled his head between Chat Noir's neck and shoulder, letting out a yawn. "You getting tired?" Adrien didn't respond. Chat Noir chuckled then lifted his lover up back into his arms, carrying him home. Once they arrived, he gently placed his lover on the bed, placing a blanket over him. He then gave a kiss on his forehead before jumping out the window.

* * *

 _Tch. I told you something was up._

"Shut up!" Ladybug told herself. Her jealousy had gotten the best of her and she really wanted to cream the person to whoever had taken her love of her life away from her.

But finding out that it was Adrien and Chat Noir! It was completely wrong, and weird. She even discovered only a while ago that Adrien was Chat Noir, so, how could it be that Chat Noir and Adrien not be one? _You'll never get him at this rate. Destroy them. Destroy their relationship. Destroy... so he can be ours…_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry! But the ending might get a little messy... so just be prepared...**

* * *

 **Chapter eight**

"Adrien~" Marinette squealed as she ran towards Adrien and hugged him tightly. Everyone looked there way, confusion and shock on there faces.

"Ah… Marinette? What… what are you doing!? Your… you're causing a scene!" Adrien said. "Oh come on… don't be bashful! We're dating! Remember!" A smirk formed on Marinette's lips, sensing that Chat Noir was watching. "I… I don't know what you mean. I'm already taken."

"Taken by me, silly!" Adrien bit his lower lip, and shoved Marinette off of him. He knew Chat Noir was watching and Chat Noir wasn't gonna like this.

"You're being delirious! I don't know what you mean by that!" Adrien yelled. He saw hurt in Marinette's expression, but she had to face the fact that he was already taken. "I'm sorry Marinette. But if you keep this going… then I don't think we can be friends any longer."

He said then turned around and walked to his seat. Marinette felt the verge of tears coming but she clenched her fist. An angered expression forming. _Oh no you don't! You think you can get away with it! I don't think so! I'll destroy you and Chat Noir's relationship, even if it takes me years to get Chat Noir to myself!_

 **(Time skip by I don't even know if this is good!)**

"Bye Adrien! Get home safe!" Nino said, waving him off. "You too!" Adrien yelled back. Adrien let out a sigh. It was a long day and he was stressed out. Later tonight he was going to meet Chat Noir and they were going to do something fun. Hopefully he wouldn't bring up what happened this morning.

He didn't want to talk about it. What was strange to him though, was, why was Marinette all of a sudden acting the way she was? He let out another sigh and rubbed the back of his head. Nathalie and Gorilla were taking longer then usual, and he couldn't wait any longer for them at the entrance.

He needed to use the restroom, so he decided why not go there? By the time he'd come back they'd be there, right? He ran back inside the school and searched for one of the nearby restrooms. He zipped his pants up, once he had finished and washed his hands.

 _Clink, clink... crash…_ Adrien whipped his head to where the sound came from. He walked towards the sound, looking behind himself to make sure that no one was behind him. "Hello?" He came to the end of the last bathroom stall and sighed. Maybe he was just paranoid.

He shook the feeling off and was ready to leave when a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him into the stall. He was roughly pushed against the door, his head slamming onto the door causing everything to become a blur. He felt a pair of lips slam into his, it was a rough and non passionate kiss.

It felt disgusting in a way and he wanted to get away from the person who was hold him down. He wanted to scream for help, though his lips were covered, he wanted to run, but felt his knees were about to give in, considering the fact he was accidentally falling into pleasure by the others hands. _You believe me now?_

* * *

 _The world froze and Adrien saw himself pinned to the bathroom stall door and the person who had pinned him was none other then, Marinette. He widen his eyes in shock._

 _What was going on? Was this what really was happening? "I told you, you're weak." He looked over his shoulder to see his other self. The one that appeared in his dream a few days ago. He hadn't notice that he was crying until he felt them running down his cheeks. "Don't you see Adrien. They all think you're weak. And soon... that weakness will be your downfall."_

 _"I… don't understand…" His other self got onto one knee a blank expression on his face. "You know what I mean. Sooner or later they'll get tired of protecting you and they'll leave you opened to be crushed." Adrien backed away from his other self shaking his head. "No… no they wouldn't."_

 _"They will. Where's Chat Noir? Huh? Is he there? Is he saving you? Or is Marinette close to succeeding in raping you? Your weak and useless. You know it but you hide it…"_

 _"Stop… stop it! I'm not weak! I'm helpful! Just… leave me alone!" The other chuckled and reached a hand to Adrien "Adrien. I think it's time you show who you really are. Don't you think?" The other slipped into his body "I'm here for you… so go on Adrien… show them your true colors…" Adrien shivered as the other entered him but he never felt this amazing like before. Energized and more powerful then ever. Suddenly an evil grin formed onto his lips._

* * *

Adrien was back in his body, the grin staying on his lips. He pulled at Marinette's hair, yanking her head back and looking into her eyes. Rage filled in them.

"I wonder how I should put an end to your nonsense." He said darkly. Marinette surprised, tried to free herself. "A-Adrien! Wait! I'm- I'm sorry! Please! Let me go!" He only gave her a cold glare and smashed her head against the bathroom stall wall. Blood came trickling the side of her head and she began to weep.

Choking out words of sorrow and begging him to let her go. He slapped her then dragged her to the toilet, dumping her head into the toilet and letting her drown in it.

He pulled her head back out and did it again. Blood and poo water all over the floor. He smashed her head against the stall wall one more time before saying "Don't mess with me again you piece of trash!" He let her go and walked out the stall, only to be caught by Chat Noir.

"Adrien!" Chat Noir said in a shocked but serious tone. "Tell me! Tell me now why you just did what you did!" Adrien spit onto the ground and replied "She saw me as a weak being. So I told her off." He walked over to Chat Noir and whispered in his ear "Besides… you might like the new me…"

He backed up, and kissed Chat Noir on the lips then shoved his hands in his pocket and left saying "Can't wait for tonight! You better not disappoint me!" The only thing Chat Noir could do was stand there. The look of worry and shock forming.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: the story is gonna get a bit complicated and confusing so pay attention to what's happening so your not lost. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer of Miraculous: tales of ladybug and Chat Noir**

* * *

 **Chapter nine**

Whispers filled the classroom, seeing that it was not right to see that Adrien hadn't arrived yet. He had been gone from school the past two to three days and were concerned. It was seventeen minutes into class and they all wondered were Adrien could be. "Hey!?" Nino whispered to Alya "You heard anything from Adrien!?" The girl shook her head no, giving a shrug afterwards.

The door was abruptly kicked, breaking from the hinges that held it and fell to the floor, causing a loud thud that frighten a few of the students. All there gazes landed upon the person that knocked down the door, and gasped when they saw who it was. Adrien.

Marinette hid her head as soon as she saw his face. Fearing if Adrien would once again hurt her like the other day. Adrien had his hands in his pocket and a toothpick sticking out his mouth. It sent a scary vibe to the other students, who they wanted to do as much as they could to avoid this new Adrien.

Chloe, however sparked interest in this new bad boy Adrien and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "When did you become naughty?" She purred. He gave her a glare and said "I don't talk to sluts like you. Now get your dirty hands off of me."

She furrowed her eyebrows in anger and let go of him, giving a slap after. This, though only upset Adrien and he grabbed for her throat.

"Tsk, who gave you the right to slap me?!" He growled. Chloe clawed at his hands that were crushing her fragile throat. She was in desperate need for air and knew that at any moment she'd die.

The teacher who was surprised by Adrien's unrealistic character actions, snapped out of there state and yelled across the room saying "What in the world are you doing! Let her go this instance." Adrien did as he was told and Chloe dropped to the ground.

A few of the students went up to her, checking to see if she was okay. She was coughing, holding her throat, tears running down her face. "Adrien Agreste! This is not like you! Kicking down the door and almost committing murder! Go to the office now!" Adrien rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue before exiting the room and heading to the office.

* * *

Chat Noir didn't like this. In fact it wasn't a good thing at all. His dear beloved was acting all strange. Since when? He wasn't to sure, but he hoped that it would come to an end. He had to find the root to the problem before it spread like wildfire.

His lover was in the office where Gorilla and Nathalie were doing there best to explain to the principal about Adrien's behavior. "Please accept our apology we aren't sure why Adrien's acting like this but we promise to figure it out soon."

Nathalie said in Adrien's defense. Adrien just rolled his eyes. "I hope you do. This is something that I have not seen coming from such an innocent boy. May I ask, could it be that it is home issues? Family issues? If it's anything related to family issues I think we need to investigate."

Nathalie shook her head and said "I don't want to say that it could be, but I promise will find the problem to Adrien's behavior." The principal let out a sigh, replying "Alright. For now though, Adrien will be suspended from school for one week." With that the principal shook hands with Nathalie and Gorilla then dismissed them. The trio walked out the principal's office in silence until they were in the car

"Adrien. I don't understand. Why did you do that? Why did you hurt your childhood friend and kicked the door? That's not like you." Adrien faced the other way and slouched in his seat "Why are you so concerned? It's not like you care about me. You're just here to watch me like I'm some precious shit. No need to give it your heart and soul, is what you're thinking."

Nathalie was taken aback by what Adrien said. Of course she did care for Adrien. Even loved him like he was her son. It pained her to know that that was what Adrien was thinking of her and Gorilla. She held back the hurt her in her voice and said

"Adrien. It's best if you were locked up in your room until you come to your senses." Adrien looked at her in shock, his facial expression quickly changing to anger. He placed his hand on the door handle "I'd rather die than be caged up like some wild animal." He hissed. He pushed the handle and the door opened, allowing him to slip out the door.

"Adrien!" Nathalie screamed. Gorilla abruptly stopped the car and the both got out running to the unconscious body.

"Oh my… oh my gosh… Adrien!" Nathalie pulled up his unconscious body to her chest and squeezed him tightly rocking him and muttering to herself that it was going to be okay. "Gorilla call an ambulance! Now!" Gorilla nodded his head and pulled out his cell.

 _Adrien! You idiot! What were you thinking!_ Chat Noir thought, clenching his fist. If he didn't find what was going on with Adrien then this could become something messy.

* * *

"On other news, today one of the well known modelist Adrien Agreste, had just been in an accident and is now in the hospital. It's said that he jumped out of his moving limo in attempt we aren't sure of. Suicide? Depression? Wel-" _click._

"This is all going perfectly…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Adrien snapped his eyes open. Where was he? He checked his surroundings and found himself in the hospital. That's odd… how did I end up here? He couldn't remember how or why he was here, his memory of the past few days seem to be a blur and if he tried to remember he would get a terrible migraine.

Hours passed before another nurse came by to check on him, making sure everything was in working order. Once it was, he was left to his lonesome again. He hated the lonesome but he couldn't get rid of the feeling, he suddenly felt a bit sleepy and thought to himself that it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for a little bit.

* * *

 _"Nathalie! Why did you pull me out of school?! We were still doing a lesson." Nathalie had an odd look on her face that sent strange vibes to Adrien. "Nathalie? Uh… are you okay?" The car speed up and Adrien gripped onto his seat belt only to see that it was cut. He widened his eyes in shock. "Nathalie! What's going on!" She only smirked before she leaned over him and pushed open his door "Spoiled little brats like you need to learn a lesson." She said before roughly pushing him out the speeding car. He let out a shriek before everything became black._

* * *

Adrien shot upward in his bed, sweat on his forehead and his heart still racing. The memory was so clear and vivid that it scared him. He let out a scream and felt panic rising in his body. Was this the reason why he was in the hospital? Doctors and nurses came rushing into the room and tried to hold down the panicking patient. "Let me go! Don't touch me!"

"It's all right Adrien. It's all right. Calm down. Whatever happened we're here." Adrien felt something poking into his skin he looked down to see a syringe and instantly his vision began to blur, seeing the world crumbling at his feet then the darkness once more.

* * *

 _"Can't wait for tonight! You better not disappoint me!" Adrien said with a smile. He watch as his lover went and ran off to go fight off in battle with his enemy. Hawk Moth._

 _He was excited for tonight and decided to find something nice to wear. He and Chat Noir were going to a restaurant and it was going to be very exciting. He finally found the right clothing then took a shower. He didn't want to smell bad in front of his lover._

 _He finished his shower then dressed up, wearing dark colored jeans, a casual, light shade of red, t shirt that had a few patterns, and a green jacket. Paris was one to have fancy restaurants and have fancy people who dressed fancy, but he wasn't to concerned about what he was wearing._

 _Well at least he was. Chat Noir had picked him up early so they could make it to their reservation on time and when he did he wore an all black suit. Adrien wanted to change, feeling like he was going to embarrass them but Chat Noir swept him off his feet and like that, they were at the restaurant._

 _Many of the other guests were staring at them giving the look of 'Oh my. What an unprepared dressed man.' Or 'Such disgrace! They should kick him out!' He lowered his head, avoiding the disapproving eyes. "Chat- Chat Noir! I told you they were gonna stare. You should've let me change." Chat Noir sent a glare to all the guests who were all staring and they immediately turned away._

 _He looked back at Adrien and chuckled. "You can look up now. No need to feel ashamed." Adrien did as he was told and held his head high. They ate in silence, making the atmosphere weird but then Chat Noir broke it saying "Adrien… the reason why I brought you here is…"_

 _Adrien bit his lower lip. For some reason he knew what was going to happen but he pushed those negative thoughts away, to the back of his mind, hoping and praying that what he thought wasn't true. "I'm breaking up this relationship." Adrien felt tears ready to fall but he held them in. "What?! But… but we only been dating for a couple of weeks?!" Chat Noir gave him a look that said everything._

 _"Look at you Adrien! Your nothing but a waste of my time! You don't even take the time to dress properly for a restaurant of high quality! I only put up a fake act just to make you happy! But I've had enough! I can't date someone who is still childish! We're through. So don't come looking for me." Acerbic heard in his tone. With that Chat Noir walked away._

* * *

Adrien opened his eyes, letting tears run down his face. It couldn't have been another memory right? But it felt so real like the first one that he couldn't find any possible solutions that it could've been a dream. He clutched tightly on his shirt where his heart was.

Maybe he didn't deserve Chat Noir and his love. Maybe Nathalie was right and he was a spoiled little brat which was why he was pushed out of a speeding car that lead him to be in the hospital. His heart ache and so many painful thoughts ran through his mind.

He wanted all of this to end, how did it come to this in the first place? Why did he have to fall in love with Chat Noir? Then a thought occurred… did this all start because of Chat Noir? Because he was shot by that weird device that made Chat Noir? Something dark in his heart spread like a virus corrupting his thoughts and his heart.

 _"Yes Adrien… do you believe me now?"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Adrien quickly recognized who that voice was. His other self. "What do you want?!" Adrien growled. His other self chuckled then replied _"I'm right. They all left you. They don't want you anymore. And you said they wanted you. Tch."_ Adrien held back a tear, but his other self was right. The memories were so real that maybe he wasn't wanted. His chest tighten and he gripped tightly onto the bed sheet.

His other self watched in amusement chuckling darkly to himself to see how gullible Adrien was to fall for the false memories he implanted on him. The plan would go even smoother with how gullible Adrien was becoming, and it only seemed to get more enjoyable as well. _"You know…"_ his other self said smoothly, _"I can help you end your misery."_

His other self had erase Adrien's memories of the time he was controlling his body, to replace the memories of course but to also make him fear that he was no longer loved and cared for. "How?" The boy asked, curious.

 _"Just follow the butterfly."_ A purple black butterfly appeared in front of Adrien and he couldn't get his eyes to look away from it. The butterfly seemed familiar but the butterfly didn't allow him to think straight. Only to follow the butterfly.

He planted his feet to the ground, following the butterfly. Chat Noir was in the neighborhood, he was planning to come by earlier but he had to deal with a villain. As he neared the hospital he saw a silhouette walking out of the hospital. Was it a robber?

He mine as well go check before seeing Adrien. When he caught up to the strange silhouette he found it to be Adrien. "Adrien? What are you doing out of the hospital?" Adrien snapped out of his trance and shook his head slightly. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was outside and next to Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir? What… what are you doing here?" Chat Noir was the one who wanted to know why Adrien was here. Outside the hospital. Adrien waited for a response before he remember the break up with Chat Noir. "Nevermind. Just get out of my way." Adrien said coldly.

Chat Noir was surprised at Adrien's attitude but he was like this the past few days. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me. You broke up with me the other day did you not? So why are you back? Couldn't bare to not see me?"

"What are you talking about Adrien? I never broke up with you." All Chat Noir received was a upset Adrien and a click of his tongue.

"Adrien-" He was cut off when Adrien pushed him away and yelled "Just shut up! Shut up! You, Nathalie, my father! Everyone! You're all liars! You all don't care about me! Just stay away from me! Stay out of my life!" Chat Noir was shocked and hurt at the same time.

He didn't know what to do and he couldn't reach out to his lover who was suffering in front of him. Was this what Adrien really felt and thought? But weren't he and Adrien really in love? He watched as Adrien ran away from him, into the streets then disappeared by the darkness that covered him.

What was going on?! First, Adrien acts like a jerk, then he says they broke up what could possible be next!? Chat Noir pushed away the thoughts and used his night vision and other senses to track down Adrien.

* * *

 _I hate them! I'm sick of them! Liars and jerks! I just want it all to end!_ With Adrien being lost in thought he wasn't paying attention and tripped and fell, falling face plant. He grunted in pain and got into a sitting position.

His injuries got worse and he was cold. Maybe it was a bad idea to get out of the hospital without fully recovering. Wait… why was he out of the hospital? Why was he sitting out here in the cold? His memories were all over the place.

He was still upset with the break up with Chat Noir, he didn't know how to feel around Nathalie and Gorilla and Marinette was close to raping him. Everything was a mess. His world was becoming a mess. He just wanted to know the truth.

He let out a tired sigh and pulled his knees to his chest. Burying his head in it. Why did all of this had to happen to him?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

 **AN: If ur wondering about what happened to the ending in ch. 11 I deleted it. I didn't like it so I rewrote in this chapter. Just for those who read ch. 11 before I deleted that ending.**

* * *

"Poor child! He hasn't moved at all ever since we saw him outside the hospital!" A few nurses whispered. Adrien had returned to the hospital the next morning, drenched in sweat and little trickles of blood. He was a walking corpse they had said when they saw him. A boy who had seem to lost his soul and was walking the streets lifelessly.

A few had even mentioned that he walked through the busy streets just to return and not once did he get hit by any passing cars. It was quite a mystery to them when they saw Adrien outside of the hospital and not where they left him. When they came to grab him, they found him unconscious in front of the front doors.

His pulse was slow and he was pale as the living dead and if not quickly attended to, he would've died at the front of the hospital doors. News traveled quickly and Nathalie and Gorilla arrived to check if everything was fine, of course it wasn't cause Adrien had given them the silent treatment. That and he did not move in inch at all. Staring at the wall across from him and ignoring everything that was happening around him. The nurse had told them that he hadn't slept at all since he returned.

Every night and and every day they found him sitting up and staring at the wall across from him. They sometime even assumed that he was dead but his pulse was still a beat. The nurses and doctors were mortified by this strange behavior and couldn't understand how he ended up like this. They tried questioning Adrien but he would not respond, endlessly looking at the wall.

They thought that he was traumatized because of the car accident, but then again there could be many other reasons but this one seemed more logical, and feared that if he couldn't come back to his senses there was nothing they could do to help him or save him. It was such a sad sight that Nathalie couldn't bare to see Adrien like this.

She wanted to do her best and help Adrien to see the light again, but that had to wait for she had other tasks to do. His friends came to visit him chatting about silly things that happened to them at school while he was here, but nothing seem to have gotten to him and they left. Leaving flowers and gifts on the bed or his night stand. He did not touch anything, the piles of get well soon gifts piling up his nightstand and floor. The food they gave to him was left untouched as well, sitting there and rotting with each passing minute. Of course they changed it but they had to feed him if he was going to survive.

Night had fallen and Chat Noir would visit him every time. Trying to help Adrien snap back to reality but his words didn't get anywhere either and when morning came, he'd hold onto Adrien's hand, begging Adrien to wake up from his trance. If it didn't work he'd kissed Adrien on the forehead and left. There were nights when Chat Noir sat on the window, staring at Adrien and tried his best to figure out what was wrong with him but it was no use.

Nothing added up until he remembered something that happened nights ago. He walked towards the edge of the hospital bed Adrien lied in and reached for his hands. He held onto them tightly then muttered "This may be the last time I will see you. I hope you can find someone new." He leaned in closer then gave a small kiss on the lips of Adrien's then backed away and jumped out the window. Little did he know that that had woken the sleeping beauty up.

* * *

It made perfect sense now. Why Adrien was acting all funny. Nights ago when he saw Adrien out of the hospital there was a strange purple black glow and when he got near it, it vanished. Chat Noir at first thought it was nothing but he realised that those were the colors of an akuma. Made by none other than his enemy Hawk Moth.

The days he had been absent during Adrien's life, he had been investigating. He had a photographic memory of what the device looked like when Hawk Moth shot them with it. They were technically one soul with two bodies. He quickly returned to his secret base, located near the water in an old forgotten beach house.

Papers were everywhere, and his clothes he bought when he needed to buy supplies laid on the floor or on the door knobs dangling and waiting for someone to put them away properly. He wasn't the type to be disorganized, but he was really busy that he couldn't concentrate on house hold things. He ignored the fact his hideout was a mess and quickly got to work.

He had many papers pinned to boards, lines crossing each drawings and connecting to one another but never did adding up to anything. Each plan he drew that he thought that Hawk Moth was planning when he split him and Adrien apart, never quite fit the bill and it only stressed the poor hero out until now.

There were days when Chat Noir was keeping a keen full eye on Adrien. It was to observe his behavior and how it changed. He could see the change in Adrien. Not physically, but mentally. He had a feeling that Hawk Moth was involved with Adrien's corrupted mind. Hawk Moth needed Adrien. But for what?


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I honestly couldn't make this chapter any longer than I thought I wanted it to be. So yeah... Sorry...**

* * *

 **Chapter thirteen**

Chat Noir had screwed things up for Adrien's other self. He had planned to take Adrien to see Hawk Moth that night, but then he had to interfere. After Adrien returned to the hospital he couldn't get into Adrien's head, some force blocking him from allowing him to corrupt Adrien's mind some more. Meaning he wasn't able to bring him to Hawk Moth.

He cursed inwardly to himself and swore that he was going to kill Chat Noir for interrupting his plans. He had planned to take full control of Adrien's body after Hawk Moth had help them become powerful. He did took control of Adrien's body once but that was apart of him. After a few days of controlling Adrien's body he would weaken and had to return to this spirit like thing. It was Adrien's darker self. The one that was full of dark desires. And he wanted to help Adrien get them **all.**

He didn't want to hurt Adrien. He just wanted to help him understand that he could only trust himself and only him, even if it meant he had to take control of Adrien, even if it meant he had to be cruel to Adrien for him to understand what he was trying to tell Adrien.

He wanted to show Adrien that the world was cruel and that fulfilling his desires will help make the world not abandon him. Like how his father had abandoned him. Ignored him for all those years.

Yes, with the powers he'd gain from Hawk Moth he could destroy those who belittled Adrien. Those who say they're friends with him but only have other reasons to befriending him. Example, Marinette.

She had wanted to crush Adrien because she was in love with Chat Noir. And love was something scary and can tear apart friendship. He could sense that it was Marinette's dark desire. To only have Chat Noir to herself and forever more.

Chat Noir had no dark desires, but he knew that Chat Noir wanted to reunite their souls and become one once again. But Chat Noir didn't understand Adrien like he did. That was why he needed to put an end to Chat Noir. After that, Ladybug, A.K.A. Marinette.

He wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt Adrien any longer. He was going to save Adrien, and if gaining power to make those no longer hurt Adrien, was what had to be done.

As of now he had to wait until Adrien awaken from whatever trance he was in so that he could persuade Adrien.

Adrien was still broken, and he needed Adrien to stay that way.

* * *

Hawk Moth never knew about the dark energy that was playing with Adrien's mind. Not until the night at the hospital, where he sense one of his akuma being formed and in use.

He wasn't at all sure how his akuma was summoned until he took the time to realize that Adrien had a darker self.

A dark energy that was following Adrien. He couldn't identify whether it was an evil spirit or something else, but Hawk Moth had a weird feeling about Adrien's darker self.

It was growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment. He was afraid that Adrien, his son, was going to be consumed by the dark energy but what could he do?

No matter. He was going to pretend that it never existed. In fact, when did this thing appeared? The years he had known his son he never seen or felt that dark energy surrounding his son. Could it be that maybe this dark energy came to existence when he had shot Chat Noir with his device? Was his device the one that created Adrien's darker self?

But it wouldn't have existed unless Adrien had dark desires. So could this thing be Adrien's darker self. The one that was filled with his dark desires. The side that his son never showed or revealed to him, let it bottle up inside him until it was the right time to release all his dark desires?

Hawk Moth feared for his son. But what could he do? He created this monster but he was not sure how to destroy it. He let out a sigh and decided that for now he would push aside that he knew that Adrien had a darker self and again, pretend that it never existed… **EVER.**

He had other plans for his son and he hoped that Adrien's other self would not interfere. He had a meeting to attend to anyways, and it was none other than with, Chat Noir.


End file.
